


Friendly

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, NOT FOR KIDS, One-Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena has the hots for Kara. Turns out it's more mutual than she thought.





	

Lena bites her bottom lip and oh how she wishes she would be biting Kara’s instead. She knows that her friend came here for a brief interview, but it’s difficult to concentrate when her eyes continue to zero in on Kara’s cleavage.

Kara stops talking mid-sentence, feeling quite sure that Lena is not even listening to what she has been saying. She can hear her friend swallow thickly while those hooded green eyes flit down once more, lower than her eyes, definitely lower. She’s not quite sure if Lena is checking her out or if it’s something else.

Lena peels her eyes away from Kara’s cleavage, realizing she has been rather rude, and kind of a pervert. “My apologies, Kara,” she says politely, trying to regain her composure. “You were saying?”

“I brought an article with me,” Kara answers as she rummages through her purse. She retrieves the article and leans over Lena’s desk to slide it towards her.

Lena’s eyes widen because Kara’s movement gives her an even better look at her cleavage. “Fuck,” she whispers quietly.

Kara quickly sits down again, blushing lightly. Okay, she’s not imaging things. Lena has been checking her out. What makes it worse, well maybe not worse, is that she wants her friend to look at her like that. How friendly of her.

“This article is…,” Lena says while she tries to concentrate on reading through it. “It’s… it’s…” Her voice falters when Kara pops another button of her blouse open. One more and she would be able to see her friend’s bra.

“It is a bit hot in here,” Kara says unapologetically while waving a hand in front of her face.

“Very,” Lena replies, hungrily licking her lips. “I could open the window for a little while,” she suggests, wanting to accommodate to Kara’s needs.

Kara is relieved that she’s not wearing her super suit so she doesn’t have to worry about leaving some buttons of her blouse open. “That’s not necessary,” she replies, declining Lena’s offer. “I shouldn’t take long. Once I walk out of here I’m free anyway, to get fresh air.”

“You happen to be the last one on my agenda as well,” Lena says, deciding to clear out the rest of her agenda. Of course that urgent meeting she already pushed to a later date four times can wait. “Would you be interested to have a drink together?” she asks with a genuine smile.

Kara isn’t much of a drinker, but she doesn’t want to pass up spending time with Lena. “I’d love to,” she answers enthusiastically, article forgotten.

“Lovely,” Lena replies, feeling a weight leave her because Kara didn’t turn her down, yet. “I happen to have a fine bottle of wine back at my place,” she says, hoping she’s not overstepping.

“Wine sounds great,” Kara replies, feigning interest in having drinks.

Lena smiles even brighter at the knowledge of being at her place with Kara soon. She turns her attention to the article, reading through it.

“Actually,” Kara says as she snatches the article away. “This can wait. I can kind of use a drink right now,” she continues, hoping she doesn’t sound too eager.

Lena is momentarily stunned and wonders if Kara thinks of her as more than a friend as well. “Alright,” she says calmly, pushing her chair back.

Kara follows Lena out of her office and she can’t help but smile when she hears her friend whisper to Jess to clear her agenda for the rest of the day. She should have known that there was no way Lena had no work left for today.

“I am all set,” Lena says to Kara. “Shall we?”

Kara feels her stomach swoop in a way she hasn’t felt before. “Lead the way,” she answers with a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The bathroom is the second door on the right,” Lena says to Kara, after being asked. She waits for her friend to walk away and the second the bathroom door clicks shut, she turns the thermostat up. Maybe if she makes her place warm enough, Kara might decide to simply take her blouse off.

Kara returns about two minutes later, just as Lena is pouring their wine into glasses. “You’re hot,” she blurts out. “I um… I mean,” she stumbles, recoiling. “You’re sweating.”

“I think my thermostat must be broken,” Lena lies. “Would you mind if I take my blouse off? It’s simply us women amongst each other anyway,” she says, in an attempt to convince Kara.

“I don’t mind if you take your clothes off,” Kara answers, accepting the glass Lena is handing her.

Lena smirks while unbuttoning her blouse slowly, aware of Kara’s eyes on her. “Should I take all of them off then?” she asks naughtily. It’s a risk she’s taking, though she wants to pursue the chance that this is a mutual feeling.

Kara empties her glass of wine in one go and a part of her wishes she would at least be able to become tipsy. “By all means,” she answers, albeit nervous.

Lena is taken aback that her teasing question was perceived as a serious question, though she does not mind. “In that case, you should know that when it is hot, I love to walk around naked,” she says bluntly, which is not a lie. She really does walk around naked when she is home alone due to how liberating it feels to not have fabric touch her skin.

Kara breaks the glass in her hand when Lena honest to Rao takes her blouse and her bra off. “I um… adrenaline rush,” she excuses herself.

“You look hot as well,” Lena says, feeling that this is going into the right direction. Kara isn’t sweating in the slightest, but her friend really does look hot, very much so. “Perhaps you would feel more comfortable with fewer clothes on,” she suggests casually.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, not daring to speak because she doesn’t trust her voice right now. Her hands are shaking as she brings them up to her blouse.

Lena smiles and takes a step closer towards Kara, hoping her friend won’t faint. “May I?” she asks, gesturing towards Kara’s blouse.

Kara drops her hands and nods because that’s probably better. The second Lena’s hands deftly undo the buttons of her blouse she realizes this is not better at all. Her nerves reach a new high and she feels an overwhelming urge to grab Lena and push her against the wall, but she has to keep in mind that her friend is human and thus vulnerable.

Lena brushes her hands against Kara’s skin as she pushes her blouse down her arms. She revels at the soft sigh that escapes her friend’s lips and at the way Kara closes her eyes for a second. “Kara,” she whispers, shuddering when her friend’s eyes snap open to look at her.

Kara’s eyes drop down to Lena’s bare chest, but she hurries to avert them, not wanting to be rude. She sucks her lips into her mouth, feeling caught when her friend gives her a knowing smile.

“You’re allowed to look,” Lena says, taking yet another risk. “If you like what you see,” she adds, being direct without wanting to overwhelm Kara too much.

Kara slowly brings her gaze back to Lena. Her eyes this time, rather than her chest. “Lena,” she murmurs and she can’t stop herself when she draws her friend into a kiss.

Lena eagerly kisses Kara back and parts her lips, because she has wanted this since the day they met. It’s surreal how strong her thirst has been and how much she’s been needing this.

Kara pulls away before their kiss can intensify further. “Lena…,” she says quietly as she gently takes both of Lena’s hands in both of hers. “You’re my friend…,” she begins to explain, but when she sees pain flashing through those green orbs it feels like that was the wrong way to explain herself. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she says, which is true. With her strength she could break Lena and she’d rather fling herself into the sun than hurt a hair on Lena’s head.

“Oh,” Lena whispers, suddenly feeling as if she should have took things slower. “I see,” she says, embarrassed as she takes a step back. “We could be friends. If you don’t feel more, I will understand.”

Kara chuckles lightly, but she stops when she sees Lena’s eyes widen in shock. “No, no wait,” she hurries to say. “I’m not trying to make fun of you or anything,” she clarifies. “I do feel… that… way about you. I’m worried I would hurt you, physically, because… because…” She awkwardly scratches the back of her neck. “Well I erm…”

“Oh, Kara,” Lena replies, and now it’s her turn to chuckle. She immediately thought that Kara was talking about not feeling more than friendship, because it’s impossible for her to imagine anyone being able to love her because she’s a Luthor and Luthors don’t receive love. “You are concerned of bodily harming me because you are Supergirl.”

“Y-you know??” Kara asks, stunned.

“It would be impossible not to notice you, Kara.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The end. I'm so nice. :)
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
